User talk:Byll
If you want to tell or suggest me something, feel free to post it here. Just click that "leave message" buttom. Welcome to the Wiki ^o^ I think we should start doing this XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC)' Expansion Hey, thanks for the heads up! I now know what to do when I think about expansions. ElvisDitto 09:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) SSF1 Attack pages. Hey, could SSF1 attacks have pages on this wiki too? It would be very helpful, and I've been needing the animations.... 04:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Artwork Esta Bien Me Asegurare This is for hidden lotus http://web.archive.org/web/20071023040108/www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites/ i used it to go back in time super sonic, super tails i could only find marker, not the other two AT Fixup. Amigo: Starts playing with a latin rythme which causes opponents to taunt uncontrollably until he leaves the screen. Thanks for telling me! I didnt know and i am kinda new at this, so i wont do that anymore. Image guidelines Hello,I was just wondering what the guidelines for including images in articles are, because several of my additions have been reverted, I believe. If you could let me know what the guidelines are, or link me to a page describing them, I would be very grateful. I didn't find anything concrete, but maybe I just looked in the wrong section. Thank you very much. TheLegendofShadow 03:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Como subir una foto? quiero subir cuando aparece que voy a desbloquear a Black Mage Byll i have a flash game question if me and my friends wanted to make a flash game but dont know what software and animation things to use i was wondering if you knew what to use you can reach me by emailing clown_nation1@yahoo.com or riotstarter360 on chatango SSF2 Expansionse I checked the expansion forums and Rogue The Bat has been completed by someone: http://ssf2expansions.motionforum.net/t161-rouge-the-bat-completed She needs to be added to the Expansion Character page under "List of Official Expansions", and I can't edit it myself because the page was locked. Re:SSF1 items Sure I'll help adding the images for the SSF1 items. Images in the game Esas imagenes de los personajes (en el character selection screen) en el juego, como las consigues? Zeldasmash 23:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No. Esas no son. Estoy disiendo las de SSF2, y separadas como estas http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/849/ssfroster.png Hey, I'm new and I've added info, but could you unlock Wario's page. I found out that if you use Solar Flare on Wario he'll be in a dizzy state (Goku too.). Byll. I found them, but how do you get them separaetly? http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/8541/ssf2bug.png 20:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) (Zeldasmash) Disculpe... Recuerda una imagen que hizo usted con los iconos y los personajes de SSF2 en el 2009?, buenoyo me tome el atrevimiento de poner los nuevos iconos y personajes, y también quite a Vegeta y a Renji, ¿No le importa que suba esa imagen, pero claro pongo que yo sólo la mejore y que fue hecha por usted nickelodeondos 23:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Image 64892.jpg Image 64892.jpg was not a duplicate file. Cleod9 edited the grass and dirt in the stage during v0.4b. IStoleThePies 14:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Mushroom Kingdom Hey man, Mushroom Kingdom is on the Mcleodgaming Dojo, so go to modes, adventure, and you will see the mushrom kingdom. SmasherLink 04:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC)SmasherLink Badges and awards? I recently created a new wiki for school. I saw that on my page I could get badges for doing certain things. Could we have that one this wiki? ElvisDitto 04:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 2 Questions ¿Puedo poner un video mio en mi pagina de usuario?, ¿Puedo tener mi firma como esta ahora? →[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nicke']][[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'lodeon']]' ' 18:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Bueno, gracias [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nicke']][[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'lodeon']]' ' 22:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Black Mage Por cierto tengo una petición, que sólo los auto confirmados editen los poderes que tienen animaciones... ya me canse de revertir. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nicke']][[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'lodeon']]' ' 23:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) File:GohanIBC01.png You deleted File:GohanIBC01.png because you said Background Characters don't need pics like that. Then why does Vegeta have a pic like that? He is no longer a playable character. IStoleThePies 14:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Expansion characters page I was thinking, the Expansion characters page should include the the images of expansion characters from the second Dojo within a Gallery (and of course, the images would say that expansions were originally planned to be shown on the Dojo). Also, can you change the text were it says "Expansions Forums" to "Expansion Forums". IStoleThePies 23:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Untitled.png Why did you delete that? All three versions of the AT are different; one has an image of a body inside it, as well as being wider than the new one, while the one you deleted had a different design, was shorter, used different colors and was shaded differently than the new one. They did not have the same appearance. PS: Can you see if you can edit the Expansion Characters page as I requested? IStoleThePies 21:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Traducciones y ayuda He creado una wiki en español para los que no entienden inglés, lo he hecho administrador, y le pido su ayuda para traducir Nickelodeon ''' 22:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ruleset typos The page for the ruleset has some typos, and since I can't fix them, you might want to. Here are the sentences with typos: #Failing or '''breking any of these rules will result in consequences (see below). #▪ User names have to appropriate and musn't be something vulgar. #Opinions and "my favourite"-style passages should not be added to articles. #This includes feeling the page with foreign links to websites outside McLeodGaming and related, feeling the page with images of the Wiki's galleries or creating short articles with unnecesaryinformation. #▪ Do not create an articles complaing or suggesting things about games ideas, especially for Super Smash Flash 2. User Pages and Talk Pages are for that. This will be regared as either vandalism or spam. #▪ Do not create blogs or forums about upcoming Super Smash Flash-related media, that means no Super Smash Flash 3 discussions. #To create one just follow this code':['[User:Your username here/sig}} and customize the way you want. #▪ An user must have 1,000 or more edits (talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). ▪ An user must be relatively active. ▪ An user cannot have ever been blocked. ▪ An user that reverts every kind of vadalism or spam. #Note that bans may vary per user, each ban becomes longer than the previous one. #▪ For new registered editors, it will result in a month ban with no warning, it may vary depending which rule was broken. How they should be fixed: #Failing or breaking any of these rules will result in consequences (see below). #▪ User names have to appropriate and mustn't be something vulgar. #Opinions and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. #This includes filling the page with foreign links to websites outside McLeodGaming and related, filling the page with images of the Wiki's galleries or creating short articles with unnecessary information. #▪ Do not create articles complaining or suggesting things about games ideas, especially for Super Smash Flash 2. User Pages and Talk Pages are for that. This will be regarded as either vandalism or spam. #▪ Do not create blogs or forums about upcoming Super Smash Flash-related media, which means no Super Smash Flash 3 discussions. #To create one, just follow this code': ['[User:Your username here/sig}} and customize the way you want. #▪ A''' user must have 1,000 or more edits (talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). ▪ '''A user must be relatively active. ▪ A''' user cannot have ever been blocked. ▪ '''A user must revert every kind of vandalism or spam. #Note that bans may vary per user; each ban becomes longer than the previous one. #▪ For new registered editors, it will result in a month ban with no warning; it may vary depending which rule was broken. IStoleThePies 21:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Byll Can you tell Cleod9 to create F-Zero Locations Like F-Zero Grand Prix, F-Zero Grand Prix:Big Blue and F-Zero Grand Prix:Mute City Please And I talk To you more Later on. Byll What's Up So Can You Tell Cleod9 To Create F-Zero locations like F-Zero Grand Prix, F-Zero Grand Prix:Big Blue,F-Zero Grand Prix:Mute City Please Thank You,and i talk to you Later on.Latrellnator 15:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Latrellnator Worst articles I just found out today, one stupid user Dfon seriously spamming this wiki. He wrote some worst articles with some characters, who are not confirmed characters in SSF2 (as far as I know). I completely cleaned up those articles and put them into "Deletion" category. I'll make sure, only important information will be posted here. Take care! Joker's name, cheating is my game! RE: Especulacion Ok, ahora solo me dedicare a revertir vandalismo o arreglar cosas que se vean mal en la wiki. Nickelodeon ' 23:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Contribuir a la wiki Cuál es la plantilla para q se elimine una página? 'Nickelodeon ''' 21:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, pags. marcadas para eliminar, gracias. 21:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Nickelodeon ' Idea Cuando editaba mi página de usuario se me ocurrio esto: Featured Image, poner una imagen destacada al igual que un articulo en la página principal. No se si lo considere o no, sólo quise contribuir. 'Nickelodeon ' 22:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki en español Guau, eres hispano, que bueno, me ahorrare pasar por el traductor Te quieria preguntar si puedo hacer una wiki de super smash flash en español, y me podrías prestar tu logo. Titanextron 15:04, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Link ﻿Podrías darme el Link (o enlace o dirección) de la wiki en español ﻿ Categorías de starters y unlockables No cree que de los personajes que no estan confirmados hay que quitarles la categoría starter y unlockable, como Sasuke, Cloud, Crono, Captain Falcon, Pit, Falco, etc. 'Nickelodeon ' 23:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that. That was bad on my part. I'll keep that in mind. SonicSSBB RE: Promocion urgente Por supuesto q si, tengo tiempo de sobra. Gracias por ascenderme aunq sea por un periodo. 'Nickelodeon ' 23:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Aviso No podre conectarme mucho porque mi computadora se descompuso. Me conectare cuando pueda por el vandalismo. 'Nickelodeon ' 19:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Mi computadora sirve pero no muy bien, entonces tardare un poco en la peticion. --'Nickelodeon ' 23:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC) toon link hey byll is toon link gonna be in super smash flash 2 ? MGW:ADMIN y ROLLBACK Debido al vandalismo tan frecuente que se presenta y a los pocos administradores que hay, pienso que hay q hacer una pagina de reversores como la de administradores. Para que asi los usuarios puedan pedir los derechos y asi halla mas manos para detener el vandalismo. En cuanto a la pagina tanto ADMIN como de RB creo que necesitan un icono. Usted dira si quiere que halla y tambien me dice si quiere que usted lo haga, otro usuario o yo. 'Nickelodeon ' 17:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Por cierto hice la Template:Admin para administradores. Hare el icono para finalizarla. --'Nickelodeon ' 18:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) DOJO!! Hecho, todo actualizado incluyendo MK III. Espero haber ayudado :). 'Nickelodeon ' 15:51, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Articulo destacado No se, pero en mi opinion Lloyd ya estuvo mucho tiempo ahi. Pero al parecer solo hay un articulo nominado: SSF2 Expansion Forums --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( '''Talk']] / 15:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Beta En los Pokemon Beta he visto que habian sido borrados recientemente. Queria saber si aunque sean considerados beta deben estar. Si no deben estar me avisa para que los quite. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 16:25, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: No Warnings Ok lo tomare en cuenta las proximas veces. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 15:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Mario Circuit Byllant, no se si sea falla de la computadora o no se, pero DevonS dice que Mario Circuit esta en el DOJO!! y a mi no me aparece nada. Si es que esta me puede dar el link?. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 18:23, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Animaciones Hace un tiempo note que las animaciones de los personajes que como aparecen en SSF estan quietas, sin movimiento, ¿ustedes lo prefieren así? porque podría ayudaros con unas animaciones que yo hice, hace un rato subi una, si quieres mirala y dime que piensas. Salu2 Titanextron 19:14, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Kirby y que me dices de la de kirby que acabo de subir?, tiene que ser igual a como aparece en el juego. Aunque puede que no suba todas, ya que algunos se mueven demasiado y cuesta capturar sus movimientos, pero hare todo lo que este a mi alcance. Titanextron 19:26, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Galerias No se a que formato se refiere, no creo que sea buena idea que esten en el mismo articulo porque puede ser muy grande la pagina cuando todos esten confirmados. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 19:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :Bueno creo que se refiere a dar enlaces a la pagina, se me acaba de ocurrir algo, en las galerias de personajes dividirlas en: *Primeros diseños *DOJO!! *Links de las galerias de cada personaje Digame que piensa para saber si lo hago. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 01:33, July 31, 2011 (UTC) defectuosa mira, acabo de subir una imagen defectuosa de Knuckles, puedes borrarla por favor. Titanextron 17:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Byll, thanks for making me an admin. I appreciate it, and I'll keep helping the wiki as much as I can. IStoleThePies 00:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) McLeodGaming Wiki IStoleThePies y yo hemos estado discutiendo acerca de la personalizacion de la Wiki, los WikiaLabs, el articulo destacado, etc. Quisiera saber si solo los burocratas deciden la personalizacion, o tambien los administradores. Solo buscamos una mejor apariencia para la Wiki. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|( Talk]] / 22:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Si, se que yo tambien puedo cambiarlo, pero lo que no sabia era si tenia autorizacion. Bueno sugiero poner en la main page una seccion titulada "Contenido", que esa seccion esten "Personajes" "Stages", etc. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'Talk']] / 00:22, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with Nickelodeondos, but I was just wondering if we can try the new editor, which might make getting edits done a lot quicker. We can still make changes like the one you mentioned above. (I used google translate, sorry but I don't speak spanish.) IStoleThePies | Talk page | 07:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :::He leido la pagina de discusion de la Wiki, me dijo que no hiciera nada sin autorizacion, asi que... me autoriza cambiar el color de la Wiki a Gris?, pues normalmente todas las paginas MG son gris, de fondo haria algo asi como el del canal de MG en YouTube. Supongo que IStoleThePies querra encargarse de los WikiaLabs, yo le dare una nueva apariencia a la Wiki si usted me lo permite. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'Talk']] / 21:08, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I just did that. IStoleThePies | Talk page | 08:26, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ya se activaron los WikiaLabs por parte de IStoleThePies, respecto a mi... donde se consigue totalmente transparente la fuente Osaka Sans Serif?, pues para el nuevo logo, he buscado en muchos lugares pero ninguno la tiene asi de transparente como en los modulos de la pagina principal de esta Wiki. --[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nickelodeondos']] [[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'Talk']] / 15:38, August 18, 2011 (UTC) re: Exploding Type That may be, but I was going by the information in the Brawl Player's guide, which specified whether or not an item explodes. Furthermore, there are some items in the Smash series that explode in other ways, such as the Freezie, which explodes on contact with an enemy, freezing them, or the Exploding Tag of this game, which has a delayed reaction, or heck, even the Trigger Item explodes in its own way. So all in all, I don't consider it useless because some items that are not classified as exploding can explode anyway. DevonS was here on 16:07, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Content Seccion Esto es un modelo de lo que habia propuesto del contenido. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:05, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :Estare pensando :). --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 00:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hola byll nickelodeondos me dijo que podia hablar contigo para algo de administracion si hablarias con nickelodeondos seria bueno para mi el te dira lo que me queria aser ¬¬ favote charater Um, not a big deal at all, but just a small tip. 1. You think that you should write under your name: Byll aka Byllant for your profile? 2. You misspelled "button". IStoleThePies | Talk page | 21:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sonidos de los stages Hay un canal en YT que tiene los sonidos de los stages, se pueden poner o van contra el Copyright?, por cierto feliz 3er aniversario en esta Wiki. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 00:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) :Denada, sobre los WikiaLabs no creo que sea necesario activar el chat o los logros, pues el chat puede ser vandalizado en la ausencia de administradores y los logros no veo que sirvan de algo. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:07, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Some guy without an account keeps vandalizing pages, but I can never block him because every time he edits, he uses a different IP address, but I know it's the same guy because he did very similar things each time, so I have no idea what to do. --'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 01:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: My bad! I tried to revert that mistake, but I choosed the wrong thing. D: Leonardo J, My talk page, . 20:57, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacks Algunos usuarios no cumplen con las 1000 edits para admin, pero reconozco que hay buenos buenos usuarios, propongo para reversor 100 edits, necesitamos mas ayuda, el vandalismo crece. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 02:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Demo 0.8 Solo queria avisarte que en la página oficial de McLeodGaming decia q'ue la proxima demo posiblemente estaría lista para Octubre', aunque no se si se refiere a la 0.8, pero creo que se refieren a esta, lo digo solo por que en la portada decia que estaria lista para septiembre. Quiza deberian poner que estará lista entre septiembre y octubre, pero solo es mi opinion. Salu2 Titanextron 00:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello, and thanks for your message! I look to edit many pages on this wiki. -adityaboy P.S what is a tilde? Ataques SSF Subo las de los ataques similares a SSF2 o todas y las pongo en una Galeria a todos los personajes? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :Por cierto no podre ayudar con los desbloqueables, mi computadora no sirve bien y no deja desbloquear en SSF. Solo los starter. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) One thing- please edit the article on Pikachu. The wrong line is on the start of the segment in Super Smash Flash 2, Like in Super Smash Flash is a starter character.Adityaboy 13:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Splitting Articles So, basically you want us to make the character articles like the ones on the Smash Wiki? I'll try to to it.--'IStoleThePies' | Talk page | 11:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Separacion Mi tiempo se acorta cada vez mas, lo unico que puedo hacer es revertir y subir imagenes, es de mucho trabajo separar, a partir de diciembre 24 me pondre al corriente. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 19:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Proteccion Ya separe todos los personajes del demo 7, mañana sigo tengo tarea ;), pido ayuda para proteccion de las paginas --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:05, September 13, 2011 (UTC) SSF Template No hara falta una template para personajes de SSF? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 19:56, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, pero como se usa: Como se hace para SSF? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 20:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Oh, ok, pero yo no se hacer imagenes animadas y no puedo. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 21:47, September 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks for tellling me my editing flaws i made some changes i hope you like it :D Blanco Pero se ve mal :S --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 21:35, September 15, 2011 (UTC) 50 % Completo Ya estan hechas todas las separaciones, las de SSF y SSF2 ya tienen las tablas y las plantillas correspondientes, falta arreglar todas las paginas de los personajes, poner iconos y protegerlas. Por cierto Leonardo J esta haciendo las SSF big ;). --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 16:43, September 16, 2011 (UTC) what did i do this time?-MD123 Proposito No, claro que hay que completar las paginas correspondientes, pero mi tiempo no es tan extenso y no se usar bien la plantilla para los personajes en general, puede quitarme de admin pero yo seguire contribuyendo pues SSF2 es mi juego favorito, en mis tiempos libres (varios XD) completare las paginas de SSF y SSF2, las otras no se como. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 02:05, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :En otros temas, pienso remodelar mi pagina de usuario, tengo autorizacion para subir imagenes en lugar de los textos? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 02:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Agumon rumors Recent updates on smash wikia claim that agumon is in ssf2... The user claimed to have been on the dev's sprite workshop and saw agumon/greymon/metalgreymon character sprites. His page only included a single sprite of an agumon in idle motion so I can't tell if this is a rumor or not...according to him(or her) the character digivolves with the down special and the final smash is wargreymon . Can you tell if agumon is really in ssf2 or not (he dosnt know if he's a secret or not) Abo'ut my block:' As you may or may not know, I was blocked from 13th September 2011 to 20th September 2011 by Nickelodeondos. According to him, I added "Stupid Categories" to pages. Nickelodeondos should have been a little more considerate while blocking a user who is new and made changes in good faith. I read the Admin's How-to guide and it said that: "Blocks should be used only to prevent damage to the wiki, and should be used as a last resort." Nickelodeondos should have taken this matter to my talk page and given me a warning instead of outright blocking me. Please reply and take disciplinary steps. Adityaboy 11:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Este usuario añade categorias sin sentido para los llamados "logros", esa es la raazon de su bloqueo. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 22:44, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay that was rude I posted a question and you ,rather then leaving your own message , you started to rant about someone blocking you. But never mind I got an answer from TheSilenceOfNoOne. 11:52, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Drakkon64 Bloqueo Ok, espero que mi amigo Google no se equivoque. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 01:40, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! You see, I did not really want to do vandalism, either intentionally or unintentionally, much less being blocked. Yours,Adityaboy 08:03, September 24, 2011 (UTC) SSF Bigs He hecho algunas bigs de SSF, pero en formato gif y sin transparencia, faltan por hacer Blue • Cloud • Crono • InuYasha • Samus • Lloyd • Luigi • Mewtwo • Naruto • Shadow • Super Sonic. Se que Samus es starter, pero no he logrado poder hacer bien su big, los desbloqueables no puedo usarlos, algunas big de los desbloqueables ya las creo Leonardo J. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 19:32, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I've added a new category - stages. I think this should be valid since we have a category named characters. Adityaboy 07:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) My bad I have made my biggest mistake ever on this wiki. While editing the page "The Legend of Zelda Universe" I accidentally deleted the page! Please rollback instead of blocking me! And tell the other admins too! Yours in surprise, Adityaboy 13:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) (Sorry, I always keep falling into trouble) Sorry, I fixed it on myself. Adityaboy 13:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I am having trouble editing the page "Mario"... I have made a mess of it! Brecause it is not in RTF! Adityaboy 12:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) A scrape SonicSSBB '''gave me a warning, but when I asked him to give me an example on his talk page, he has not replied. I do not want a warning again. Find out the full details on my talk page. Intervene please. Adityaboy 08:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) HEY YOU ........>:( Why did ya delete Agumon(ssf2)? I explained why you shouldn't have done that. Since Geno was so fast to refuse the expansion along with the other Dev's . It is written " No expansions of future Characters allowed."Geonine000 11:52, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Geonine000 Well... If this is spam, then sorry. Hey, I have created a new wiki, pertaining with advanced techniques and basic techniques alike. Perhaps you would care to join it? Adityaboy 14:16, October 18, 2011 (UTC) It is not a rival to this wiki. Responsabilidad Por eso ya no he subido mas, en cualquier momento cambiaran, las actualizare en demo 8. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 21:59, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Taunting in demo 0.7 If you press the directional buttons ( up, down , side) with the taunt button you can use the confirmed taunts in game. This is still in ssf2 demo 0.7 and I can't believe you all haven't heard of this..0.0 TheRollinNolan 21:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Expansion Character Proposal for this Wiki Hello, Byll. Super Smash Flash 2 is getting closer to completion and so I would like to propose a policy regarding Expansion Characters. My proposal is twofold: Namely giving official expansion characters their own character and fighter pages (specifying they they are expansion characters, of course.) and lumping all of the unofficial expansions into a single page. As an example of this, I have made a sample of both pages. Expansion Character article example Expansion Fighter article example In essence, we would treat expansion characters the same way that other fighting game wikis treat their DLC. For the list of unofficial expansion characters article, we would organize them by universe, provide a very brief description, and the '''Special2 article that allows users to give a brief description of their special attacks. Please respond with your thoughts on this. DevonS was here on 13:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Sobre una venganza Bueno un usuario me quiere decir algo pero no entiendo nada, dice que si lo quiero banear, pienso que es alguno de los 2 usuarios de la wiki ssf2ideas blackberryboy o lliqnch, bloqueo al nuevo usuario o ckeckuser o que debo hacer? --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 17:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Verificado es sockpuppet, lo bloqueare. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 18:42, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your Expansion Proposal I'm going to address your two concerns regarding mt proposal in this post. 1. Perhaps we could compromise on this matter. We could include the special move articles but only have them as direct links to the character page, like if we wanted to make a special move for Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol (I'm just using this as an example.) we could title the article Luffy (SSF2 Expansion/Gomu Gomu no Pistol so that it only exists as a direct link to Luffy's fighter article. As for the character pages, I do feel that they would be necessary considering that we have character articles for just about every playable character in this game, so it makes sense that these PLAYABLE characters would get their own character pages as well. 2. Well that is what I proposed to begin with, Unofficial expansions would NOT get their own page put instead get put on a list. As for not including special attacks, we just might want to give minimal indication as to how they play (we'll save the detail for the official expansions.) but as the wiki's bureaucrat you have the final say in this matter; all I can do is make suggestions. DevonS was here on 15:58, November 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Hecho :), no se de eso de los stages perdon por ese error solo copie y pegue. --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 02:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Proteccion Podria desproteger mi pagina de usuario? la habia protegido para no ser vandalizada, pero ahora no la puedo editar. Gracias --Nickelodeondos McLeodGaming SSF2 Camp Central 18:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial Hola byll soy MrJosh y queria que me ayudaras a ser mejor en la wiki porque mi tutor nickelodeondos a estado desconectado mucho tiempo y no creo que me pueda estar tutoreando y me gustaria que me pudieras ayudar tu :) 00:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC)~MrJosh194 Hola! Hola! Me dí cuenta de que hablas Español, al igual que yo, así que te quiero preguntar algo: ¿de donde conseguís todos esos sprites de SSF2? Muchas gracias. Un saludo. Andrei3191 14:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, ahora ya no tendré que lamentarme de no poder conseguir esos sprites, porque los tengo aquí XD, no te preocupes, no los voy a robar, te lo juro :D Un saludo. Andrei3191 14:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Formato Ok, lo siento,intentare acordarme de pasarlas a png,y espero no acostumbrarme del todo al jpg. Gracias y sry!SuperSmash15 07:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Otra duda... Ah ok gracias XD menos mal me gusta mucho ese personaje XD oye tengo otra duda cuando intento insertar una imagen en esta wiki me dice: File type verification error! o algo asi ¿como puedo solucionarlo? Gracias. Andrei3191 17:51, December 10, 2011 (UTC)